I Want You to Want Me
by imtherealeffindeal
Summary: AH/AU/ExB. Edward and Bella have their differences; he's Mr. Popular, and she's dubbed "The Freak." However, when they both get dumped by the first person they've ever loved, they come together to make their ex's realize what they've lost. The two pretend to be wholeheartedly in love, but is it really pretending when they start to develop feelings for each other?
1. Author's Note

DISCLAIMER:**This work of fiction has been ADOPTED from **_**The Perisher, **_**and all **_**'Twilight'**_** characters that may appear in this story belong to**_** Stephanie Meyer**_**. The remainder, however, is my original work and NO REPRODUCTION IS ALLOWED WITHOUT MY WRITTEN CONSENT.**

_**…**_

I Want You to Want Me

Edward and Bella have their differences; he's Mr. Popular, and she's dubbed "The Freak." However, when they both get dumped by the first person they've ever loved, they come together to make their ex's realize what they've lost. The two pretend to be wholeheartedly in love, but is it really pretending when they start to develop feelings for each other?

_**…**_

Romance – Humor – Drama – Jealousy – Teen Love – Heartbreak – Amendments – Alteration – Recovery

Multiple POVs

Rated **T**, because honestly, I haven't even gone to second base. However, the writing will be on the very edge of t-rated fanfics, as in, a trifle close to m-rated writing. So people who cannot stand cussing or somewhat explicit scenes, do not read this.

…

**UPDATING STARTS FROM 1****ST ****APRIL**

**:P**


	2. Prologue

**Beta'd by BellaLestrangex01**

* * *

_**I Want You to Want Me **_

_Prologue _

* * *

**EDWARD**

I wondered where I had gone wrong today. I woke up, drove my Volvo to school, attended my classes, watched Tanya cheer-lead through the corner of my eyes in football practice, and came back home expecting a make-out session – a typical day in my life. So _why_ was my girlfriend dumping me?

"You're breaking up with me?" I was taken aback. I couldn't think of anything that I had done wrong this time.

"It's not you, it's me." Was she kidding me? She was going to use that line, the most iconic break up line of all time? On _my_ bed? Where I was planning to make out with her today? Well there goes my buzz.

"Don't pull that crap on me!" I shouted, annoyed. "What did I do this time?"

We had been together since junior high, and it was always me.

_'You're late.'_

_'You don't care.'_

_'You never pay attention.'_

_'You're always with your friends.'_

_'You hurt my feelings.'_

It never failed, it was _always_ me.

"Look, Edward. It's senior year. High school is nearly over and we're headed in different directions and –"

"I'm going to Harvard and you're going to Brown. What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled at her, really infuriated now. I had purposely chosen Harvard so I could be close to her.

"Look, I don't want to be _that_ girl. You know, the girl who takes her high school romance with her to college? And I know you're not ready for a long distance relationship." She said calmly.

"Tany-" I begged.

"C'mon Edward! We break up every five weeks, and we're always back together within six. We've been together since junior high. Off and on. Off and on," she rolled her eyes and made several hand gestures. "I just don't think that you're ready for a serious relationship." She said.

I mean, yeah, we break up often. But it's not like they were official break ups. It was more like, _'you're late and I'm not going to talk to you for a week'_. But we had had so much fun in the past years.

"Look, we've been through hell, but we're still in one piece. That's got to count for something, right? We're made for each other! Yeah, we've had our bad times, but what about all the good times? You can't just let all of that go!" I let out a breath and kept ranting. "Our history –"

"Exactly, it's history. And I need to be with someone who isn't going to leave me hanging to _'hang out with the guys'. _I need someone who will get jealous every time some guy gawks at me, and someone who'll fight for me. Edward, honestly, you're not the type of guy whose hand a girl can hold in public. You're more of an… umm… an arm-around-the-shoulder kind of guy, which is fine, but it's not really 'mature boyfriend behavior'." She said, putting air quotes around her last words for emphasis. "I feel like a statue girlfriend." Now she was the one yelling, her voice raising with each word. Was it wrong for me to feel turned on right now? I do love the make-up sex. I'll just play her game, like always.

"You want me to hold your hand? Fine! I'm not going to put my arm around your shoulder anymore. Dammit Tanya, what do you want? A teddy bear that says 'I heart you'? If that's it, I'll get you one –"

"It doesn't count if I have to tell you what I need! You should just know. But that's not you. You can't be the typical boyfriend. You'll never have a cute nickname for a girl. You'll never just…want to talk. You'll never change for anyone! Edward, I need a 'boy next door' type of guy. I want my 'prince charming'!" She was raising her voice again.

"Who am I then?" I yelled. She inhaled.

"Umm… you're more of the...'high school sweetheart'. The jock. The best-looking guy in school. The school president. See? You're more of a high school boyfriend, not a college boyfriend." She had lowered her voice and was now speaking in her usual tone. Why was she so calm? And when did this whole 'boy next door' thing come up?

"Who is he?" I grimaced, prepared for the worst.

"There's no one." She said automatically.

"Tanya." I groaned. I knew her all too well. She didn't make big decisions without first making sure that there was a net to catch her. Who was taking my spot?

"Fine. I've met someone. He goes to Forks High, but after graduation he's going to Brown with me. He is all that I've ever wanted in a boyfriend. Sweet, kind, loving." She tried to reason with me, her eyes filling with the same love that she once had for me.

"What is his name?" I growled.

She muttered a name that I'd never heard before "...Jacob Black"

"_Who?_"

* * *

**BELLA**

_Jacob Black._

My neighbor.

My school friend.

My best friend.

My boyfriend.

My love.

My life.

I was waiting on my front porch for him to come by on his motorcycle. We had planned to go to the beach today, but I don't think the weather is going to cooperate. I was wearing my favorite black jeans, a black band t-shirt and my favorite leather jacket, which was a little too big for me, but very comfortable. My hair was in a messy bun with strands framing my face.

The best thing about Jake was that he was not like the other boys at school. He's not into the whole cheerleader-type. God, I hate high school! I can't wait to go to college and meet some real people, instead of all of these two-faced, fake morons.

High school wasn't easy for me; I had never really fit in. There were the cheerleaders, the jocks, the popular kids, the band geeks, the chess nerds, the wannabe popular kids, and the fake emo freaks who just wanted attention. I was the invisible girl. Whenever my name was mentioned, the automatic response was 'who?'

But at least I had Jake and his friends. I never really liked hanging out with girls. It was always, _'you were flirting with the boy I like'_, _'you slept with my ex whom I still have feelings for'_ or even _'can you believe she's wearing that?!_' Constant back-stabbing. With the guys it was 'all cool'. No drama, no _'OMG we're wearing the same outfit, you have to go change!'_ and definitely no need to look stunning all the time just to be accepted. This was _my_ clique.

However, Jake was the only one from the 'clique' who went to Forks High with me. All the other boys lived in La Push. Next year, all the boys will be going their separate ways, but we'll all still be in contact. At least Jake and I will be at the same college. Evergreen Valley College in California. Finally, sunshine. I can't wait for the beaches and the warm weather, way better than Forks. It'll be a new beginning. In two months I'll be eighteen, and the only person I want to spend my birthday with is Jake.

Eventually, I heard the loud roar of his motorcycle. He must be close. I jumped off of my front porch and ran down the steps, careful not to trip on my way, as I'm prone to doing often. I waited at the curb for him with my personalized helmet in my hands.

I could see him coming now. He stopped in front of my driveway and took off his dark helmet. That's when I saw his beautiful face. I sighed internally. _Soon, very soon_.

"Finally! You took your good old time!" I said as I hopped on the back of his motorcycle, snaking my arms around his waist and leaning my cheek against his back. "So what did you do at Seth's place?" Seth and his sister Leah were also at Forks High, but Seth is a freshman. Leah is in my art class. She is extremely cynical; however, once you get to know her, she's okay.

Jake hadn't answered my question. Something was wrong. Jake seemed tense. I lifted my head and looked over his shoulder to see his face. He had his head turned over his shoulder and was looking right at me. His eyes, they looked apologetic. When he spoke, however, his voice was dry.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: **So...how's it going guys?  
Now there are three groups of people reading this; **(1)** fans of The Perisher, **(2)** my previous readers and **(3)** new readers.

Well, _group 1_, yes, I've adopted this story from the great writer that we all know of and am planning to give it an ending. I'm not saying that the ending will be exactly to your expectations, but I hope I can satisfy you all :) Stick around, cuz this is gonna be a _long_ ride. Oh and yeah, the chapters that have already been published before will stay pretty much the same (but with better grammar and all that *fingers crossed*), I hope you don't mind re-reading it all!

_Group 2_, hey! Long time, huh? I will not abandon this story...seriously.

_Group 3_, read on! It's gonna be a long, slow love... ...?

AND, the story picks up from all this gloominess, I swear! So hold on. Reviews will be appreciated as always :)


	3. Chapter 1

**Beta'd by BellaLestrangex01**

* * *

_**I Want You to Want Me**_

_Chapter One_

* * *

**EDWARD **

"What the hell happened to you?" Alice asked as she jumped onto my bed, still in her cheer-leading outfit. Alice was a friend of mine, my only female friend to be honest. She usually came to my house after practice. Her parents were always out on business trips and my mom nearly always insists that she come over to our place. I never minded before... until now. All I wanted to be was left alone.

I mean, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm the school president. Captain of the football team_. _The guy with an SAT score of 2310 and a GPA of 4.0. Girls flock to me like bees to a honeysuckle blossom.

And I got fucking dumped.

Dumped real bad.

By the girl I love.

My first love.

How am I supposed to explain that to Alice?

"Tanya and I broke up." I mumbled into the pillow case. I was lying on my bed with my face on the pillow.

"Hmm. I give it forty eight hours." She giggled.

"No, it's for real this time. She said that I wasn't 'mature enough'. That I wasn't… boyfriend material." I exhaled into the pillow.

"Well, that is different from her '_are your friends more important than me?'_ act. But seriously, I'd let her cool down. She'll be back. She always is." Alice started patting my back.

"Huh. You know, the funny thing is that she made up this fake guy," Alice furrowed her eyebrows and managed to look shocked. "Yeah, she said that he went to our school." I chuckled humorlessly into the pillow.

"Really? What's his name?" She asked.

"Why does it matter? It was a fake name." I muttered. I don't care if she named him Spunk Ransom. She was lying to me. Alice was silent, still waiting. I'm the school president, I know everyone, and I think I would know him if he went to Forks high. Tanya should have known that.

"Jacob Black." I grunted in the pillow. Why did she choose that name?

"Oh… really? Jacob...?" She sounded confused. Wait, did she know him? I sprang off the pillow and faced Alice, whose eyes were wide open in surprise from my sudden movement.

"You know him?"

"Um… I think he's in Emmet's wood-shop class?" She questioned herself.

What? There was a Jacob Black? Why have I never heard of him?

"He's kind of the 'strong and silent' type. An outsider, really. I see him hanging out with his… hmm."

"What is it?" I was impatient for more information on this Black guy.

"I don't think it's the same guy. Maybe he has a similar last name… or first name. I don't know. Anyway, I'm getting something to eat." She huffed, jumped of my bed and started to leave my room.

"Why do you say that about him?" First, she was absolutely positive about it being him, but now…?

She stopped at my doorway and she turned her head to look my way.

"Because the Jacob Black I'm thinking of has had a girlfriend for like… ever." And she walked out.

He has a girlfriend? Or maybe he _had_ a girlfriend? I have to find out. Tanya and I were so in love. And then Joe Black comes in and kills it. Tomorrow's Monday. I'll talk to her at school and see who this Black kid is. He stole her from me and I'm getting her back.

No matter what.

* * *

**BELLA**

Now I knew what all those whiny RnB and Country singers felt like while writing break-up songs. Heartbreak is so…tiring. Depressing. Consuming. I couldn't think of anything else. Everything just felt so…lifeless. I wanted to die.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" Leah shouted as she entered my room. But I could barely hear her over the music.

I was lying on my bed with my head hanging over the edge. Everything was upside down. I was looking at my window, but the curtains were drawn and they were preventing me from seeing his bedroom, or his house. His bedroom window faces mine. I wanted to see him, but I couldn't. I didn't want my heart to break every time I saw him, but I knew it would. Maybe he wasn't even there…but where could he be?

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days _

_Since you took your love away _

_I go out every night and sleep all day _

_Since you took your love away _

_Since you been gone I can do whatever I want _

_I can see whomever I choose _

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant _

_But nothing ... _

_I said nothing can take away these blues, _

_'Cause nothing compares ... _

_Nothing compares to you_

"What the fuck?! Are you kidding me?!" She yelled as the singer continued her moaning. I could sense her rolling her eyes.

_It's been so lonely without you here _

_Like a bird without a song _

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling _

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong –_

The music stopped abruptly. I didn't move. I just kept looking at my dark purple curtains, seeing only his face.

Where did I go wrong?

"God! It smells like something died in here!" Leah screeched.

"You okay, Bells?" Seth asked.

I hadn't even realized that Seth was here too. I was too caught up in the moment. I guess Sue is here as well.

I still had my head upside down, and I couldn't see them. Leah walked in front of me and was about to open the curtains.

"You need light and some fresh air in here. I feel like I'm being suffocated."

She was about to open the curtains when I screamed, "no!"

She dropped her hands, shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "fine."

As Leah walked back to where she was before, Seth came around my bed and knelt in front of me with a timid smile. He had something in his hands.

"I brought you ice cream." He smiled.

"Oh please. You ate half of the tub on the way here!" She argued. Here we go again.

"It was melting! I had to eat it before it turned to a milkshake instead!" He yelled back at her.

"Whatever, you're such a pi-"

"What flavor?" I asked. I didn't feel like eating ice cream right now, I just wanted them to stop yelling.

"Your favorite. Cookies and cream." Seth smiled.

I kept looking at the curtain, not responding further to the ice cream. Jake doesn't like cookies and cream. His favorite is mint chocolate chip. I hate mint. Maybe that's what it was?

Seth placed the tub on the floor beside my head.

"Charlie's freaking out. He called us over to check on you. What happened?" He asked softly.

"Jake… broke –"

"What the hell did he break this time?" Leah had anger in her voice. She had never liked Jake.

"My heart," I whispered to myself.

"What?" They both asked, not hearing me the first time.

"Me. He broke up with me." I sobbed. Why? What did I do wrong? Is it because I don't like mint?

"What?" Leah grabbed my wrists and pulled me to sit up on the bed. I let out a huge sob and cried.

"He… said… 'we need to talk'… and then… he said we… we… weren't meant to be." I tried to explain properly but I couldn't because I was crying the whole way through. Did he leave me because I was a cry baby? Maybe that was it.

"Oh, Bella." Seth said as he got on my bed and started rubbing my back.

"What do you mean _'oh Bella'_? Bells, did you kick him in the balls? Please tell me you kicked him in the balls. What happened? Is there someone else? I'll kill that bitch! Tell me!" Leah grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"No. I asked him if there was anyone else. He said no. I asked if it was something I did, and he said 'It's not you, it's me.' Then he told me… that he sees me as a… friend. And that I mean a lot to him. That I'm his best frie –" I started sobbing again.

What did he mean? We have known each other since we were kids. He was my neighbor. We had sleepovers. We did what best friend do. What was wrong with him seeing me as a friend? We got together on my thirteen birthday. He was my first kiss. And at that time I wanted him to be my only and last kiss. Who am I kidding? I still want him to be all that and more. I was crying into my hands. _Why?_

"Oh." Seth said in understanding.

"What? What do you know Seth?" I turned myself towards him, waiting. Maybe he knew what this whole thing meant?

"Nothing, nothing. I don't know anything. Especially anything on why Jake broke up with you." He was lying. He kept on shaking his head and his nostrils were flaring.

"Spill it, you moron!" Leah yelled at her younger brother. Seth took a deep breath.

"Okay. Last Friday, the guys and I were watching the swim suit competition for Miss Universe –"

"Big surprise." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I wasn't watching something like Mr. Universe, so shut up. You're just jeal-"

"Seth." I pleaded.

"Oh, yeah. So the guys were talking about which one they thought was… '_mighty fine'_. And then somehow that conversation led to…" He stopped, not meeting my eyes.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"Um… you know… if Jake… saw you… in… a… um… bathing suit or… less." He mumbled, still not meeting my eyes. I could feel my blush creeping up my neck.

"And… if… you looked…"

"Yeah?" I encouraged him to go on.

"Mighty fine." He answered quickly, but I could hear him clearly. So could Leah.

"You pig! Is that what you talk about with your friends? What if someone talked like that about mum, or me?"

"No. It's not what it sounds like, sis. We were just messing around. You know, the alpha male. I wasn't even in the convers-"

"What did he say?" I blurted. I wanted to know what he thought about my body. I never wore anything revealing, but maybe he thought about it. I was beginning to blush harder.

"Bella I don't think you want-" Seth looked nervous.

"Spill it, you perv!" Leah ordered him.

"He said that he never thought of you in that way. He said that you would never wear anything revealing, even just in front of him. That you don't like him…um… grabbing you in… um... places. And that he has gotten used to it. He likes hanging out with you. You feel like one of the guys. He said you were very cute, but just not… sexy. That he has this need to help and protect you but… he doesn't have a hunger to be with you. That he doesn't have raw passion for you. You're like his best friend."

I froze. So that's why he broke up with me. I wasn't _sexy_. He wanted sexy. I thought he liked me just the way I am. Looks like Renee was right. Looks _are _important.

"I can't believe it. Why did you tell her that? Do you know how she feels right now because of you and your friends?"

"You told me to tell you!"

"Yeah, I told you to jump off the cliff so many times and you still haven't done that yet. Tell your friends that they are a bunch of –"

"I'm tired." I stated in a monotone.

"Look, Bella we can stay." Leah tried to soothe me, patting my shoulders.

"Yeah, Bella. It was just something stupid we were talking about. It meant nothing."

It meant something to Jake. It means something to me.

"I'm tired." I fell back down on the bed and saw everything upside down again. I grabbed the ice-cream and shoved it in my mouth with the table spoon. Somehow it comforted me. I grabbed the remote on my side table and turned the radio back on.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you_

_Or tell you that,_

_But if I didn't say it_

_Well, I'd still have felt it_

_Where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_Or return to where we were_

"What is this channel? Lonely Hearts FM?" Leah huffed and walked out to have dinner.

The ice-cream was really good. I took another large spoonful and shoved it inside my mouth.

_Well, I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door…_

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" Seth asked cautiously. But it seemed like he was asking:

Are you coming to hell tomorrow?

Are you coming and seeing Jake tomorrow?

Are you coming to see how long your heart can take the pain tomorrow?

Are you coming to realize you mean nothing to anyone tomorrow?

And my answer for all the questions was the same.

"Yes," I surrendered to the pain of tomorrow. Because I'm in love and I always will be…

* * *

**A/N: **New chapter! So people, what's up? Review please! I love replying to your comments. And seriously, this WILL get better. Let E&B meet... ;)

Oh, also, I won't be updating for a while for my O Levels (I know this one took a long time, sorry! Asian schools are tough, okay?!). But hang on.

And review! :)


	4. Chapter 2

Thanks a ton to my beta **BellaLestrangex01**!

* * *

_**I Want You to Want Me**_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

**EDWARD**

"See, I told you! There he is… Jacob Black."

Alice and I were looking through last year's yearbook. Alice pointed her index finger to a picture of a guy with russet skin, black hair and dark eyes. Jacob Black. Tanya left me for him.

"What about his girlfriend?" I asked. I wanted to see if I could recognize her.

"Umm, let me see..." Alice started flipping through the pages. A few minutes later she stopped.

"Nope. She's not here." She pouted.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

Alice looked through the whole book again. Twice. Thrice.

"Hmm. Oh, I know." She snapped her fingers and searched through the whole book yet again.

"Here," Alice beamed. "'The following students were absent on picture day: Leah Clearwater, Andrew Felton and Isabella Swan.' Yup, that's her name, Isabella Swan. She was in my art class that one time. But then I switched to dance, remember?"

'No, not really,' I thought, but just nodded my head. Isabella Swan.

_I just don't think that you're ready for a serious relationship_

_You'll never want to just talk_

_I need someone who will get jealous every time some guy gawks at me_

_You're not the type of guy whose hand a girl can hold in public_

_A cute nickname for a girl_

_Boy next door _

_Prince charming_

I couldn't go to sleep. Tanya's words circled my mind over and over again as I tossed and turned in my bed.

Those were all the things that Tanya wanted me to be, but I couldn't. Yeah, we had an on-again, off-again relationship, but it was a relationship. Our relationship… and she just threw it all away.

Yes, I'm not a talker, but I would blow her ears off with my worthless chatter if she wanted. Yeah, I don't mind when Tanya says she is 'hanging out with the guys' or if a guy is checking her out. She's hot and I trust her. Well, did.

_No! It's not her fault._

Black. Yes, Black. He was the one who manipulated her. He had to be. I wonder if he had all of those qualities that she criticized me for lacking.

Does he hold her hand? I never hold hands; I felt like I was two when I did corny shit like that. If I did do that, my friends wouldn't let me hear the end of it either. Now look where it got me.

What did she want me to call her? Snookums? Snuggles? Smoochy? Or something more stupid like Tan-Tan? Damn, I would call her Heidi Klum if she wanted. Anything.

'Boy next door', 'Prince charming'… I would be 'Tom Cruise' if she asked me to be. God, I'll jump on every couch I see, but now I don't have her to prove it.

If only she could see me be all those things and more. If only she could see me change and fall head-over-heels in love with her, like I'd done for her… but she can't see it. I wanted to make her my queen and to be her king.

_Shit!_ Prom!

The senior prom. Tanya and I were supposed to go to that together. How am I going to get a date for the prom? I don't see anyone else but Tanya as my queen. Maybe if I go by myself, she'll realize that I can't live without her and come back to me.

Oh, who are you kidding, Cullen? You would only look like an idiot in front of Tanya and the whole school. Tanya isn't going to take you back because you're pathetic. The only way Tanya will take you back is if you change, like the way she wanted you to.

But how? How do I show her that I can be a serious boyfriend if she's with someone else? Who do I take to prom if she's going with someone else?

How about _you_ take someone else?

What? Me?

…Who?

Yes! I take someone else. I'll show Tanya I can change. I'll show her what she is missing out on while she's going out with that idiot. Yes!

Now '_whom'_ was the question. I jumped out of my bed and started looking for that stupid book: the yearbook. I sat on the floor leaning against my bed as I started flipping through the book, examining every girl at Forks High.

Okay, first eliminate all of the cheerleaders. No cheerleader will date an ex of another cheerleader until six months and with permission from the other cheerleaders. And none of them will ever go for the ex of the head cheerleader. Ugh. Stupid cheerleaders with their stupid rules!

Alice Brandon.

I crossed off each of the faces with a red Sharpie.

Jane Costa.

Victoria Gates.

Rosalie Hale.

One by one I eliminated all the cheerleaders. Stupid cheerleaders with their stupid girl rules. Now to the civilians.

"Lauren Mallory… stuffs her bra," I said marking her face with a red cross.

"Jessica Stanley… dumb bitch." Another cross on her face with a scribble.

"Angela Weber… going with Ben Cheney." A cross on her face.

Within twenty minutes I had eliminated all of Forks High's girls. None of them were as perfect as Tanya.

I closed my eyes my eyes out of frustration. _Who_ will I take?

When I opened my eyes, a specific name came to my mind.

_Isabella Swan._

Black's ex. She is likely available, has the motive, and will make Tanya and Black uneasy. Wait, what if she's ugly?

_Everything is fair in love and war._

I didn't know if this was love or war, but God dammit, I had to win. And my pawn would be Isabella Swan.

The bell rang and the students stepped out into the hallway, ready to go to their next class. However, I had another plan. I walked through the corridor and stepped into an unfamiliar territory – the art department. I spotted an elderly woman sitting behind a desk, clad in something that looked like a maxi-dress. That was probably Ms. Defoe. She was said to be the most down-to-earth person of the whole of Forks High faculty. Probably had a hippie past, judging by her cloths.

"May I talk to Isabella Swan?" I asked the art teacher.

Alice had told me that Isabella Swan had Art right now, and being President, it was easy to get in and out of any classroom claiming that it was for 'school matters'.

"Oh Isabella, such an accomplished artist, an original thinker. She has so much depth. Very talent-"

"Ms. Defoe?" I prompted her to point Isabella out for me.

"Oh, right, right… sorry Mr. Cullen… um, she's outside working on her clay sculpture." She pointed me to the door which led outside.

Walking through the class I got a lot of _'hey Edward'_s and _'hi Edward'_s – it was quite usual. When I made it to the door and turned the knob, I saw two girls sculpting clay out on a wooden table.

One was tall, tan and had straight black hair, quite the hottie. And the other one was shorter, pale, wore glasses, and had her hair in a messy ponytail. No doubt which one I wanted Isabella to be.

"Isabella Swan?" I asked stepping closer to the girls.

"Who's asking?" the tall one crudely asked as she turned around. Her eyes met mine and they were filled with… disgust?

"Oh my God. Look, it's the President. Come on Timmy, wave to the President. He's an important man." she mockingly said as she elbowed the other girl, Timmy was it? She was just staring at her work.

"So Mr. President, what brings you to speak to the common people?" the tall one asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

So I guess this was Isabella.

"Isabella, this is about your boyfri-" I was trying to explain.

"Ex!" she yelled. Okay, this one's got a temper. I need to talk to her alone and make her understand my plan, away from Timmy.

"Yeah um… can we talk somewhere more private?" I started looking between her and Timmy.

"Oh… look if you're interested in Black's new single status, I really think you're talking to the wrong person." She sneered.

Okay, I kind of get why he dumped her now.

"I didn't know you were into guys, Mr. President. What happened to Marilyn Monroe?" She sniggered. I assumed that she was talking about Tanya.

"We're not together anymore?" I mumbled out.

"Wow, looks like lot of hearts were broken over the weekend." She sneered and looked over at Timmy, who was still working with her clay.

"Yeah. Two hearts were broken so the other two could be together." I muttered. Funny how they broke our hearts so they could fool around with each other.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She abruptly asked. Why was she playing dumb?

"You know, your boyfriend broke up with you so he could screw around with my girlfriend." Saying those words out loud crushed me.

"What?" she exclaimed. Now Timmy was paying attention. Wow, they really wanted me to say it out loud and clear, so the whole world can hear me. Wasn't it embarrassing enough already? Maybe they wanted to see my face break into a million pieces every time. I was getting really angry now. I wonder what he told her about Tanya. I wonder if he gave her the _'it's not you, it's me'_ act.

"That's why Tanya broke up with me. She told me there was someone else. What did he tell you?"

I heard a gasp from Timmy, but I kept my eyes on Isabella. She was now furious.

"That pig! I knew it! All men are bastards!" Isabella yelled, and turned to look at Timmy.

"Look Isa-" I tried to claim her down. I needed to talk to her.

"No! Don't you dare cry over that motherfucker. I hope he gets syphilis from that whore!" she was yelling at Timmy, who was in tears. Wow, great friendship. One cries for the other's pain. Epic.

"Hey! Don't you dare say anything about her, Isa-"

"Leah Clearwater. Could you please keep the noise down?" Ms. Defoe asked Isabella. Wait, why did she call her Leah Clearwater?

"Okay." She hissed and folded her arms.

Wait.

"Leah Clearwater?" I asked the alleged 'Isabella'.

"Yes, Mr. President, I'm Leah and that… the girl who is crying over there… for that stupid dog, is Isabella. Way to go telling her that her man left her for Bimbo Barbie!" She pointed to Timmy, wait I mean Isabella. The new Isabella was sniffing and wiping her tears away. Leah went toward Isabella and comforted her, rubbing her hand up and down her arms.

"First of all, her name is Tanya and she is not a bimbo," she's the girl I'm in love with, "and I didn't know that you were unaware of the situation. I'm sorry for that… but from your tears I'm assuming that you want him back."

They both lifted their head and looked at me as if I were an alien. Well, at least they were paying attention now.

I cautiously stepped closer.

"I've got a plan to get them back."

"Yeah, and what's your plan, pretty boy?" Leah sniggered.

"Well, we show them what they're missing out on." I grinned, thinking of the brilliance of this plan.

"What the hell does that mean?" She snorted.

Gesturing between Isabella and I, I said "We… show them that we can be happy without them."

Both of them continued to look at me, understanding nothing. They were searching my face for answers.

"Together," I explained. Both of them let out a gasp. Leah even looked a little disgusted.

"Oh my God, he's high from the paint fumes. " She cried.

"Look-" I was looking directly at Isabella, but her eyes were back on the clay.

"I'm sorry, I thought you actually had a solution, not the story to the next teen flick of the year," Leah interrupted.

I kept looking at Isabella's face. Seeing the pain and finding a familiarity with it. Yes, I had the same pain on my face all weekend. She is perfect for this… project.

Leah screamed at me to get out and go fuck myself, but I kept looking at Isabella. Her tears wet the clay. She looked up at me for a moment and I knew this was my only opportunity.

"Look, think about it." I said and walked back to my class.

By the time I reached my other class it was already time for lunch. I sat at my usually table, known mostly as the 'cool table'. The gang was already there.

Alice was with Jasper, giggling away. Why was she so happy? Wait, it's Alice. She's always happy.

Sitting next to them were Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was showing off a scar on his bicep to Rose. She actually looked interested in the story of how he got the scar.

Next to them was Victoria, who was checking herself out in her compact mirror.

James was scratching something into the table. I think it was his initials.

Laurent was talking about fashion week with Victoria, who was still checking herself out and adding another layer of dark red lipstick.

I plopped myself into my seat, noticing the empty seat beside me. I asked the guys where Tanya was. None of them knew.

"So did you get to see Jacob Black today?" Alice asked. Now I had the attention of Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

"Nah," I replied. I don't know why, but I told her who I met instead.

"I did talk to Isabella Swan though." I mumbled, twisting the pasta with my fork.

"Who?" Pretty much the whole table asked, expect for James and Laurent, who didn't care.

"Isabella Swan… You know, the girl who used to be in my Art class? Remember Jazz? I told you about her." Alice tried to remind Jasper.

"What does she look like?" Rose asked.

"Um, long brown hair, glasses, always in jeans and a black shirt…." Alice tried to remind all of them, but none of them knew who she was talking about.

At least I'm not the only one who didn't know who these people were.

Alice lifted her head and scanned the cafeteria. Her eyes lit up after a while and a smile crossed her face. "There, the one sitting in the corner with Leah Clearwater."

Everyone looked over to her table. There they were, Isabella and Leah at their table. Funny, I never knew there was a table there.

"Oh… The Freak." James chuckled. Laurent, Vicky and Rose also laughed with him.

"The Freak?" I asked James.

"She's totally weird." Rose gloated.

"Yeah, I heard that her mum was a psycho, and that she replaced her organs with an animal's, to like create an ultimate creature or something, and like she has a cow's heart." Vicky said.

"Well I heard that her mother was at Guantanamo Bay and that she had this 'thing' with the officer. Few months later, out came baby Swan. She was born in a jail cell and lived there most of her life, until Chief Swan transferred to Forks." Rosalie told us and nodded her head.

"I heard that her whole family was like, serial killers and now the trait has passed down to her. And Chief Swan is like her adoptive father or some shit. And that he like, trains her to channel all of her violent urges, by killing animals instead of humans. He teaches her to be a cautious, meticulous, and efficient killer and shows her how to leave no clues and how to fit in with normal teenaged kids." Laurent was horrified by his own story. Everyone was mortified, except Jasper and Alice.

"Dude, you just explained the story line of _Dexter_." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she not some sort of psycho. Idiots." Alice was pissed.

"Whatever. She's a freak. She's like always quiet and never talks to anyone. And have you seen what she wears? And those glasses. Eww." Laurent went on ranting.

"Come on, she can't be that bad?" I chuckled. Some of these stories were insane. Entertaining, yes, but insane.

I looked at Rose wanting an answer from her.

"She's a super freak," she bluntly stated.

"Yup, a total freak." Vicky sang.

"Freak!" Laurent said in a high pitched voice.

"Cullen…" James grabbed my attention, "she's a freak."

The bell rang and we all went to our classes. I was walking down the hall when I saw Tanya. She didn't see me though. She was looking around the corner, waiting for someone, tapping her foot impatiently in the process. I was about to step closer and talk to her when I saw who her eyes were looking for.

Jacob Black was walking down the hall with his backpack hanging off of his shoulder. He was huge, 6'7" at least. His eyes didn't leave the ground. Suddenly, Tanya ran across the small space and jumped on Black and started… oh god… making out with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms holding her against his body as he devoured her mouth with his.

My mouth was gaping, wide open, as Tanya pushed him onto a door and he clumsily fumbled for the door knob. When he found it he quickly opened the door and led them both inside. It was the janitor's closet? The door slammed shut and I was left alone.

Really, the _janitor's closet_? I finally broke out of my gaze, hearing her giggles and moans. I had to get out of there. I practically ran to my next class.

Biology.

Looks like Tanya was too busy to come to class today. Maybe she'll be here on Friday. I can talk to her then. I wasn't paying attention in class, not something new these days. My mind wandered to Tanya, then to that fucking giant Black and then to Isabella Swan.

I wondered if she would take me up on my offer.

* * *

**A/N**:...

_**SEX! **_

Okay, I think I've got your attention now :D I've opened a blog for IWYTWM in tumblr. Why tumblr? 'Cuz it's like the best thing ever! Check it out for snippets of future chapters, playlists, trailers, fan art, character portraits (kind of?), and... I can't think of anything right now XD The link is in my profile, I can't put urls in here -_-

Comment, review, flame.. I respond to all of them. And, if you find any kind of errors in the story (grammatical errors, wrong spellings, repetition of dialogues/para's, etc etc), mind telling me? Thanks.


	5. Chapter 3

_**I Want You to Want Me**_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

**BELLA**

"That pig! I knew it! All men are bastards!" Leah paced around my room, still yelling like crazy. I was sitting on my double bed, holding my legs to my chest and rocking back and forth. My life was never really pleasant, but this weekend it had taken a whole new turn down the road of grief.

"You see? You give them everything you've got and they throw it away like trash. All men are just the same." She continued.

Her words failed to register or have an effect on my mind. Only Edward Cullen's words were circulating in my mind…

_You know, you're boyfriend broke up with you just so that he could screw around with my girlfriend._

I felt so… so… pathetic. I couldn't fulfill the duties of being a girlfriend. Was I so bad that he left me for freaking Tanya McKinley! It's not like I envied Tanya or anything. I never did. It's just that Miss Perfect had gotten everything a girl could ever want in life; good looks, money, clothes, friends, popularity. So… why did she need to take _my_ Jake? He was my first love. My true love.

_She told me there was someone else. What did he tell you? _

_He didn't tell you?_

That stupid Cullen had just kept twisting the knife on my back. His voice was still ringing in my ears, mocking me. I let out a sob. Why Jake?

"Don't you _dare_ cry for him!" Leah stopped pacing and pointed her finger at me.

"Why? Why did he leave me? I gave him everything I had. Wasn't it enough? What does she give him that I can't?" I cried, already knowing the answer.

Leah jumped to my bed and brought my head down to her shoulder. She kept rubbing my back while hugging me.

"Why?" I cried again.

"I… don't know?" she was timid now, still soothing me. I don't know how long it was, but it seemed like I had cried out every tear drop that was left in me. You know how they say that when you let out all your emotion and pain, they decrease? Well they have no idea about what the hell they're talking about. I still felt like shit. I felt like there was no competition between me and Miss Perfect. She'll win… she already won. I was still hurt that he didn't tell me the real reason – that there was someone else. It was like I was a stranger to him. Like I meant nothing to him.

I was still in love with him though, always will be.

"I don't know…" Leah was still trying to answer my question. "It's like… how did Brad leave Jen for Angelina Jolie – 'cause he's an asshole. He saw the outside and forgot all about the inside. Pig." Leah muttered the last bit to herself.

I raised my head off her shoulder and met her gaze.

"Did you just compare me to Jennifer Aniston?"

"Yeah." she quirked her eyebrow.

"And did you just compare Tanya to 'the most beautiful woman in the world' and Jake to 'the sexist man alive'?" I pouted.

She nodded her head. She was still not getting what I was trying to point out.

"Also, their relationship to the 'power couple' 'hottest thing' 'made for each other' label? While I'm supposed be 'unlucky in love'?" I whined.

Great. Now I felt like crap! She was making me feel worse than I already was.

"I wouldn't call Brad Pitt the sexiest man alive. Eww." She winced her nose thinking about Brad Pitt. I had to giggle at how she had managed to completely miss the point.

"_Really_? So who do you think is the sexiest man alive?" I went along with her, forgetting how this came up.

She took her arm off me and tapped her finger against her chin, like she really needed to think about the answer carefully.

"Hugh Jackman!" she sighed and fell back on the bed. I think this was the first time Leah and I talked 'boys'.

Leah was an extreme feminist. She hated men. This 'phase' of hers started when her ex, Sam, dumped her. I always had Jacob. Thinking about other men had felt like cheating. Now I feel very silly. I should have guessed that if Leah ever had to pick a man that she liked, it would have been Wolverine.

"Why Bella? Do you think Brad's sexy?" she seemed horrified. It was funny how we were on a first-name basis with people who don't even know that we exist.

"God no!" I was grossed out. I would find him sexy if I was in my late 30s. The whole 'Brangelina' thing was just a turn off for me too.

"So… who do you think is sexy Bells?" she asked me in coy voice. I couldn't help but blurting it out.

"Colin Firth!" I squealed and started jumping on my bed. Leah tried her best not to comment on my answer. She squeezed her eyes shut, going a bit red.

"Go ahead." I mumbled in defeat. I knew what she so badly wanted say.

"Mr. _Daaarccccy_." She mimicked Mrs Bennet's tone in a strong British accent. I shook my head at her while she hugged her stomach and laughed.

"I… should… have gues-" she was cut short as she fell of the bed and hit the floor, but that didn't stop her from laughing. I felt my face heat up.

What? Colin Firth is sexy. Plus, I had a thing for the whole British-gentleman type. After a few moments, Leah's laughter died down and I realized what had just happened. I was smiling. This conversation about boys… I mean _men_ made me smile.

"Leah?" I called. She looked up at me from the floor, still trying to catch her breath as tears ran down her face from laughing too much.

"Thanks." She knew what I meant. Although I still loved him and wanted him back, after what felt like a long time, I had forgotten about Jake and Tanya and smiled.

I was reminded of Edward Cullen's words again when I went to bed that night. Not only that night, but for the rest of the week. I only heard his voice.

_Well, we show them what they are missing out on._

_Together._

_Together._

* * *

**EDWARD**

Today was Friday. Four days have passed since I talked to Isabella… or Leah… I don't even remember which one was which. I heard nothing from them since Monday. Looks like I was going to be the laughing stock of the school and never get Tanya back after all.

Suddenly, I felt a ball hit my foot. Then I remembered where I was. I was playing soccer with the boys. I was the captain of Forks High's Spartans. James was the goal keeper. I only needed one more point to win. I crossed the ball, making it shoot past the field from my side of the pitch towards the center, where the net was. James landed face first in the ground and I scored. James was a cool guy but a sore loser. He started punching the ground erratically. After he had had enough, he got up and stalked to the boys' locker room. Everyone cheered and headed off to the locker room to change out of their sweaty uniforms. I fetched my drink bottle and towel off the nearby and started walking off, wiping the sweat off of my face. I was the last one to leave the field.

I noticed her while I was walking. She was sitting on the bleachers with her hands on her lap, staring at me through her glasses.

My heart gave a sudden leap. Yup, this must be Isabella. May be she'll take up my offer?

I approached the bleachers cautiously. When I was standing in front of her, she looked down to her hands. So I started first, because I was impatient. I wanted Tanya back. _Now_.

"Hey." My voice came out a little over a whisper.

She didn't even look up. May be she didn't hear me? I felt awkward. I had never met this girl before and now I'm practically begging her to be my girlfriend. Awkward!

"So…" I dragged out. Maybe she'll start off? Tell me why she's here, or even what she thinks about my plan? However, I was greeted with silence. I remembered Monday. She didn't say anything then either. Maybe she's shy. Or is she mute?

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Still nothing. She just kept looking at her hands. She's not going to talk. If this going to work she at least has to talk to me! But for now…

"Um. I'll just talk…out loud…. and if you have any suggestions or you know… whatever, just…um..."

Silence. I got nervous for the first time while talking to someone and ran my hand through my hair. _Just spit it out, Edward!_

"Okay, so I got dump by my girlfriend for your boyfriend..."

She winced at my comment. Shit, remember to be sensitive. I kind of get Tanya now, but I just wanted that Big Fucking Giant away from my girl.

"I don't know what drove the BFG away from you and to my girl, but apparently I'm not in touch with my feelings…" I was about to apologize for my comment early, but realized that maybe she wasn't even listening.

"…so do you wanna do it in the backseat of my Volvo?"

To my shock, she was listening. Her head shot up and her eyes looked disgusted. Crap! I wish I was more 'in touch' right now, especially for Tanya.

"Sorry! Bad joke. I was just checking if you were listening." She went back to look at her hands. I started getting a little frustrated.

"Look, I don't know about you, but the girl I love is with the wrong person. I need to make her see that. I need to show her what I can be for her, and only her, if she was with me right now."

Silence.

I don't think she was interested in the girl who is probably sucking face with her ex. She looked upset. But I suppose that's how she always looks. I need her to see her motives.

"And I think you want your BFG to realize that as well. So we have the same goal and we know what makes them tick. Together, we can show them we can be everything they ever dreamed of, which they can't have now. And when they finally realize we were their soul mates, we get them back. Forever."

Silence. She didn't even move a body muscle. How am I going to prove to people we're an item when she doesn't even talk to me?

"Look, to do this you need to at least talk to me."

Nothing. God I'm really fucking pissed right now. I can't believe I even thought about getting involved with her. No wonder her boyfriend left.

"I know that you're as desperate as I am to get them back. Today, they were meeting up in the janitor's closet, in a few weeks they will be sucking faces in front of the whole school!" I hissed. She shivered and tightened her fist. But that was it. I was done.

"Fine. I don't know why I even bothered." I sighed. I was done. And I was late. I had wasted my time talking to this freak.

"I have to go now. I'm getting late for my biology class." I said and I stormed out of there. God, why did I think this would work? She's a freak. I didn't even want to be sharing the same air as her. Why did I pick her?

That's right, because no hot girl would go out to prom with you knowing that you're Tanya's ex. And what was the point taking a non-hot chick? Who was I? Jennifer Aniston?

So why did I pick 'the freak' Isabella Swan when she wasn't hot? Well, she had history. She was the BFG's ex. She has the motive, she has the dirt on him, she has the connection and it would really piss Tanya off that I'm with her boyfriend's ex. She was perfect… If only she wasn't a freak. I quickly made it to biology knowing I was going to be late.

It's okay. Mr. Banner had probably gotten a fake excuse on my behalf from Tany-

Shit. Tanya was in my biology class. I was her partner, shit! I better face the music. Crap. I had no plan. Stupid freak wasted by time.

I walked in the class and saw that my table was empty. Again.

Where is she?

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Banner. Practice."

"It's okay Edward. I was just starting up. Take your seat." I headed to my seat and sat there alone. It was the first desk in the front row. I always had the window seat. Is that what she wanted me to offer her? The window seat? Is that why she called me insensitive?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you class. Due to the departure of your classmate Miss McKinley, the lab partners are changed to make it less confusing." He stated.

Tanya left. Was it because of me? Biology was our thing. Was it because of the BFG? Crap, who's my new partner?

"Johnson – Austin,"

"West – Beck,"

"Newton – Crowley,"

At least it wasn't Newton.

"Swan – Cullen,"

_Swan_? Like _Isabella Swan_?

No. She wasn't in this class… I've been in this class for two years and I've never seen her. After Mr. Banner finished his list, he asked the people whose names were called out second to stand and find their partner.

I stood up and looked around. And then I saw her. _The freak_. She was at the back of the room in the far corner. It was darker there, because there were no windows. She was lining half her body onto the wall next to her. I was walking to her when realization hit me. I'm with mute girl. It was going to be _so much_ _fun_ doing labs with _her_.

Right now, I missed Tanya the most.

I sat next to Swan and looked straight ahead, not bothering to even glance at her. She was rude to me, so I had the right to be rude to her. _Freak_.

"Quiet down everybody." Mr. Banner said.

_No problem with that here._

"Okay, finish page 445 in your textbook. The lab report of the page will be included in our profile at the end of the year with your assignment…"

Banner explained the lab briefly and told us to get started. I just wanted to get this done as soon as possible. I then realized that our assessment was supposed to be done outside of school with our partners. Shit. Maybe I can ask Banner to switch. Dude I'll even take Newton.

While I went to get the ingredients I talked to Banner quickly, explaining why I couldn't work with Isabella Swan. She had a lack of communication skills. He nodded and told me he'll have a chat with us at the end of the class. _Great_. I really didn't care what she thought of me.

I walked back to the table and tried to finish the work as fast as possible. I kept feeling that someone was watching me. When I looked at The Freak's direction she quickly looked down and blushed. Okay… whatever Freak. This kept happening. I was nearly finished when I heard her sigh. I didn't care until I finally heard her.

"I asked him if there was someone else…" she spoke softly. It almost felt like she was talking to herself.

"Excuse me?" I spoke rudely to her. First she wouldn't talk to me and now she's not making any sense. She sighed again and looked up at me. Her eyes were watery. I felt my stomach sink. Maybe I was too harsh.

"When he broke up with me… I asked him if there was someone else. He said no."

Then I remembered what she referring to. The conversation in the art room, the bleachers. She never knew about them. I was the one who told her. If Tanya had never told me about them and if I had heard it from a third party, I would probably feel as shitty as she looked. But I think she looked like that normally.

I was about to say 'sorry' for you know… her lose, my stupidity, whatever, when she said "I'm in."

I dropped my notebook on the floor in shock. What! She's in? Like in on the plan?

The bell rung and all the others packed up and left. I was frozen in my place my mouth gaping. I think I was making her uncomfortable because she started looking around the room and fiddling with her hands and fingers. She's in.

_Shit!_

I was awoken from my shock by Mr. Banner's voice.

"So how's it going here?" he asked.

Shit Banner! I totally had forgotten about him. Yeah before I didn't care what she thought but now I did.

"We're great Mr. Banner - I think we are going to be a good team actually. We both know what we want and we're not going to stop until we get it."

I smiled hoping Isabella knew my double meaning.

"Grades, right?" he asked, not understanding the sudden change in my attitude.

"_Right_…"I couldn't help saying it sarcastically, to which he quirked an eyebrow. Isabella just simply nodded and looked down. I have to work on her communication skills. We packed up, got my notebook from the ground and left the classroom with her next to me. Mr. Banner reminded us that we had to work on our assignment on the weekend. Yeah, but the assignment we were actually going to work on wasn't on biology.

"Partner?" I lifted my hand towards her to shake. I started to get scared that she changed her mind when –

She slowly lifted her hand and grasped mine. I felt this electric spark between us. At the time I thought it was the classroom's heaters or something.

"Partner." she timidly said and nodded her head once.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N**: This is an UN-beta'd chapter. I'll upload the beta'd version as soon as I get it.

Reviews will help the next chapter come faster :)


End file.
